


Happy About It

by SingerColt13



Series: The Road So Far One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerColt13/pseuds/SingerColt13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These One Shots are based off our main story The Road So Far and are inspired by pictures or Songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy About It

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”
> 
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of canon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. These One shots are based off our Story “The Road So Far” here on AO3! So if these stories spark some interest check it out! We love reviews and we sincerely appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

(One Shot Inspired by this image. Credit Given to Jaredpictures.com)

“Sam, how can you do this to him!”

 “Do what? You told me to live my life.”

 “Yeah, but I didn’t tell you to hide what you’re doing! It’s going to devastate him if you just walk out.”

 “Hey! You promised you’d never take sides.”

 “And I’m not. What I’m going is giving you some perspective. Since you seem to’ve gone off the reservation.”

 “No, I’m just doing what I want for once. You and Dean can keep playing martyr if it makes you happy.”

 “Don’t take this out on me! I went to bat for you. I’m the one helping you get scholarships and relaying between you and your forever crush, my best friend Toni. Who, by the way, STILL doesn’t know because I’m an awesome big sister and threaten Dean.”

 He sighed, and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

 “I know, I know I’m sorry. I just… I hate that it has to be this way.”

 “I know.” She held out her arms, helpless to do more than offer a hug and her support.

Being in the Winchester family meant you were constantly torn between something: Arguing family members, what you wanted and your duty, family or happiness.

 It was a sick cycle.

 But they loved one another, so they stayed on the merry-go-round.

 “Why do you stay? You could go and do anything with your mom’s money.”

 “And be miserable? Please, we both know my place is right here.”

 “But you want kids and a normal life. I can see it when we save people, or you interact with kids. And you think you’re going to get that with Dean.”

 His blunt words made her close her eyes.

 “You don’t think so?” She licked her lips, stalling.

 “We both know you’re way more inside his head than I am.”

 “I don’t know Sammy. Some things I don’t have the answers to.”

 “Bullshit.”

 “Excuse me.”

 “You’re sugar coating it the way you do when you think it’s something I don’t need to know.”

 “Truth is , I know your brother would be a damned good father because I’ve seen him with you your entire life. If I happen to get knocked up. we’d keep it, make it work. But what kind of life would it have living in and out of motels, moving from place to place. He’s not going to leave your Dad alone, and you’ll be gone…”

 “Cora.”

 “Shh…these are my problems.”

 She waved her hand in the air. “What’s supposed to happen will happen, and I’ll be happy about it.”


End file.
